Power cable plugs are used in various fields. The general power plugs can be used as long as being connected to the power cable. According to various purposes of the power plugs, the power cable s can be used under the voltages of 250V, 125V and 36V, and under various currents such as 16 A, 13 A, 10 A, 5 A and 2.5 A.
In the prior art, the power cable plug is usually used by means of directly fixing the conductive pins to the housing. Such a power cable plug may easily fall off due to pulling and may affect the normal use of the equipment during use. At the same time, as time goes on, the two conductive pins will heavily wear, so that the power cable plug is more likely to loose and fall off when being plugged into the socket.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.